


Regali non convenzionali

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Writober 2018, erwinweek, erwinweek2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Levi lo guardò scettico. «Non dirmi che te lo sei dimenticato.» fu il suo rimprovero.Un anniversario? Che giorno era...? Spesso, essere troppo immersi nel lavoro non era un bene e, d'altra parte, Levi glielo faceva presente quasi sempre, specie quando lo vedeva esausto.«Siamo a ottobre...» gli rammentò e, solo in quel frangente, Erwin scoppiò a ridere.





	Regali non convenzionali

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)! || Scritta per l' _[Erwin Smith Week 2018](http://erwin-week.tumblr.com/)_  
>  **Prompts:** Kink (blue list) || Birthday (erwinweek)

Quando era tornato a casa dal lavoro, non aveva affatto preventivato  _quello_. Certo, Levi gli aveva la particolare predisposizione a scegliere sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto; era qualcosa di innato e, forse, era il fatto che fossero così legati, a rendere quella una peculiarità rilevante nelle loro vite.  
Entrambi avevano sempre trovato la loro completezza nel sesso e, nel farlo, avevano anche imparato ciò che piaceva all'altro. Levi preferiva essere comandato, specialmente durante  _certi momenti_ ; aveva un'insana passione per la negazione dell'orgasmo e il parlare sporco, specie se sussurrato nell'orecchio. Erwin... Beh, Erwin non disdegnava accontentare Levi, ma aveva una fissazione piuttosto esplicita per il legare il compagno. Non in modo estremo o troppo limitativo, gli piaceva solo averlo tra le proprie mani, in modo da poterlo rigirare come voleva solo per un po', il giusto. Bende, corde e bavagli andavano bene, a patto che anche a Levi andasse a genio la prospettiva.  
Dunque, il ritrovare l'amante nel loro letto, già senza vestiti e con intorno quelle poche cose che a lui piaceva fargli, era decisamente strano – e dovette renderlo palese anche dallo sguardo, dato che Levi lo guardò scettico. «Non dirmi che te lo sei dimenticato.» fu il suo rimprovero.  
Un anniversario? Che giorno era...? Spesso, essere troppo immersi nel lavoro non era un bene e, d'altra parte, Levi glielo faceva presente quasi sempre, specie quando lo vedeva esausto.  
«Siamo a ottobre...» gli rammentò e, solo in quel frangente, Erwin scoppiò a ridere.  
«... Scusa, lo avevo dimenticato.» Levi schioccò la lingua, prima di sbuffare e guardarlo malissimo. Erwin continuò a ridacchiare per un po', almeno fino a quando Levi non si sollevò sulle ginocchia, allungandosi abbastanza per afferrarlo e avvolgergli le braccia intorno al collo – dopo averlo tirato verso il basso.  
Gli baciò un orecchio, gli occhi appena socchiusi. «Non vuoi scartare il regalo?» provocò Levi allora ed Erwin, divertito, gli pose un bacio sulle labbra, prima di distanziarsi abbastanza per parlare. «Ma non è già scartato? Mi hai tolto tutto il divertimento.»  
«Tu credi?» Levi lo osservò malizioso e provocatorio, prima di distaccarsi da lui e lasciarsi scivolare sulle coperte. Erwin lo osservò rapito e, al tempo stesso, intenerito. Era sexy da matti, ma anche bellissimo. Scorse con la coda dell'occhio la cravatta e sogghignò solo un poco. «Hai ragione, direi che il pacco promette bene.»  
«Oh sì.» gli rispose Levi, ammiccando appena, mentre Erwin gli si metteva sopra, pronto per  _scartare_  – o annodare? - un regalo che forse non era un vero regalo, non almeno in senso convenzionale, ma non chiedeva di meglio.


End file.
